Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals depending on their mobility. Mobile terminals can be further divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals depending on whether they can be carried directly by users.
Functions of mobile terminals are diversified. For example, mobile terminals of today are equipped with functions of data and voice communication, image and video capture through a camera, voice recording, playback of music files through a speaker system, and displaying an image or a video on a display unit. Some mobile terminals are equipped with a function of playing electronic games or capable of carrying out a function of a multimedia player. In particular, mobile terminal of recent model are capable of receiving multi-cast signals providing visual content such as a broadcasting, video, or television program.